


Letters

by hakaseheart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: Sometimes you can only try so much.





	Letters

Dear Cloud,

How are you? How is Midgar? Is it really as big as it say? I heard it’s dark and the sun barely shines, but that can’t be true, right?

~~I don’t know why~~ Did you make it into SOLDIER? I’m sure you can do it. I mean, you want to do it, and that kind of drive will get you a long way. Even if you’re not there yet, I know you’ll get there. And then I can say I know a hero!

Hey, you won’t forget our promise, right? I might need to count on you someday.

I hope I’m sending this to the right place. Your mom didn’t have an address for you yet but if I send it to Shinra, they should know how to find you.

~~Yours~~ ~~Thanks~~ Sincerely,

Tifa

~

Dear Cloud,

I never got a letter back from you. I’m sure you’ve been really busy, working hard in SOLDIER. What’s it like in the big city? I realized that there could be more than one Cloud there, so this time I’m drawing a picture of you on the letter so it gets to you.

Life in Nibelheim is ~~dull~~ ~~boring~~ much of the same, really. Have you ever heard of Master Zangan? He’s come through town recently looking for martial arts students. He had me throw a punch and said I have potential. I’m thinking that maybe I’ll start taking lessons soon. I know that I shouldn’t need to protect myself, because you said you’d be there for me if I needed you, but maybe it can’t hurt to learn a little bit.

~~Do you remember when we~~ I also started learning the trails around Mt. Nibel. I know them well enough now that ~~it won’t happen again~~ I can get around without getting hurt. I can even get to a few places that most adults can’t, so there’s even parts of the trail I know that nobody else does. Maybe if you come back to visit, I’ll show them to you.

I’d like to see you again. We never really talked much, did we? We should fix that.

Best wishes,

Tifa

~

Hey Cloud,

I still haven’t heard back from you! You know it’s only polite to write back when someone writes you a letter, right? You better not be throwing my letters away, or I’ll get mad.

I read the newspapers all the time to see if they’ve mentioned you yet. They still talk about Sephiroth a lot – have you met him yet? - and a couple of other people in SOLDIER, but nothing about you. You did make it to Midgar, right? And you’re working for Shinra? Your mom says you are.

Master Zangan says I’m his best pupil. I’ve been working hard, between learning the trails and training with Master Zangan. I can even take care of myself on the mountain now. When you visit, I’ll show you exactly how strong I’ve gotten. It just means that if I ever need your help, it’ll be for something _really_ important.

~~Sometimes I wonder~~ The other kids are starting to go their own ways, too. Johnny is heading to Midgar, too. I told him to look you up when he gets there. I’m sure you can help him learn his way around the big city. You’ll do that for me, right?

Stay safe out there, Cloud.

Your friend,

Tifa

~

Cloud -

Are you even getting my letters?? Johnny said he got to Midgar but couldn’t find you. I know you’ll keep your promise but now I can’t stop worrying that something’s happened to you. Just write me back and let me know you’re okay, okay?

There’s talk that Shinra are coming to check on the reactor soon. If they show up, I’ll probably be the one to show them around – I’m the best guide in Nibelheim now. Tell you what – the only way I’ll forgive you for not writing me back is if you’re with them. How’s that sound? I know they’re sending a SOLDIER, so it better be you!

~~I have so much I want to~~ You know what? Anything else can just be said in person. I hope I see you soon!

Yours truly,

Tifa

~

Dear Cloud,

I’m in Midgar now. I don’t even know for how long. The doctors are nice and let me have some paper to write to you but I don’t know how to start.

~~You weren’t at Nibelheim when I needed you~~ Are you even in Midgar? Are you even alive? ~~Did you even exist in~~ I need you now, Cloud. _Please_.

I’ll be in the hospital for a while yet. I’m giving this letter to the infantryman who patrols the halls here, he said he’d find you for me. I hope he finds you soon.

Please hurry,

Tifa

~

Cloud,

I won’t be sending this letter. I’ve resigned myself to the fact that you’ve either never received a single one, or you don’t care enough to respond. And I suppose I’ll be okay with that, someday. For now, I’m just going to use you as a diary, a way to work out my feelings until I can deal with them more directly.

Ten years ago, I barely knew who you were. Five years ago, when you asked me out to the water tower, I hoped it wasn’t for a romantic confession. But you told me you were leaving the town for SOLDIER and I was...well, I guess I was starstruck. Is that why you did it? To get my attention? I want to scold you for it, but when I’m honest with myself...it worked. I sent you letters because suddenly I wanted your attention and when I couldn’t get it, I wanted it even more.

I don’t know if Nibelheim still exists. There’s been no news of it in Midgar, like it never even happened. I’d write a letter, but I don’t really have faith in them anymore. I probably should, anyway.

I found a job bartending after I left the hospital. Maybe I’m a bit young for it, but the owner doesn’t mind. It’s reliable work and he pays well, and I make enough to get by, at least in the slums.

I should just give up on you, shouldn’t I? If you ever really cared for me, you would have written by now.

I won’t write again.

-Tifa

~

~~Cloud,~~

~~I know I said I wouldn’t write again but~~  
~~I can’t believe  
~~ ~~Did you really~~

No, this deserves a real letter.

~

Dear Cloud,

I hope this letter finds you before you leave Midgar.

Please come help AVALANCHE fight. I’ve talked with Barret and he’s wiling to pay you, as a mercenary. I know we’ve just seen each other again after so long apart, but...I would really appreciate it if you could stay just a little bit longer.

If not because of the cause we’re fighting for...then maybe, for me? For a friend?

Yours truly,

Tifa


End file.
